


Мне никогда не додадут!

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Мне никогда не додадут!

_Теоретическое обоснование неразрешимости главной проблемы экономики (ограниченных ресурсов и неограниченных потребностей) в рамках фанфиков по вселенной «Звёздного Пути» через математическую логику и вычисления._

_Автор благодарит участников сообщества ФБ-Инсайд за их активную позицию и смелость в высказывании недовольства из-за отсутствия любимой пары. Им, а также всем капитанам и командам и посвящает данную работу._

  1. **Лирическое отступление**



Огорчимся: задача «додать» для всефандомной команды «Звёздного Пути» невыполнима по определению. Сколько бы работ команда ни принесла, удовлетворить запросы аудитории шести сериалов, тринадцати полнометражных фильмов, двух вселенных и безграничного  количества книг и комиксов невозможно.  При этом не стоит забывать, что существует целый ряд пар, которые требуют, по мнению респондентов, большего внимания, чем иные сериалы. По нашим подсчетам, оптимальный состав работ в выкладке будет следующим:

 

  * Джеймс Тиберий Кирк/Спок, Star Trek: The Original Series, The Animated Series, I-VI – 200%
  * Джеймс Тиберий Кирк/Спок, Star Trek XI-XIII – 150%
  * Джеймс Тиберий Кирк/Леонард «Боунз» Маккой – 100%
  * Спок/Леонард «Боунз» Маккой – 100%
  * Иные пары и сериалы вашего внимания практически не требуют. Но в следующие 49% обязательно должны входить Гарак/Башир (Star Trek: Deep Space 9), Леонард «Боунз» Маккой/Павел Чехов (Star Trek XI-XIII), Спок/Нийота Ухура (Star Trek XI-XIII) и Кирк/Хан (Star Trek XI-XIII). Последние два более опциональны. Также приветствуются Жан-Люк Пикард/Кью (Star Trek: The Next Generation).
  * Оставшийся один процент уйдёт в копилку тех авторов, которые творят по другим фильмам и сериалам.



 

Из представленных выше 500% формируется идеальная выкладка. Однако, учитывая, что на практике условия идеальными бывают редко, данный тип выкладок в рамках Фандомной Битвы почти не встречается.

 

Но давайте все же попробуем сварить это зелье под названием «Dodali» на примере реальных данных – опровергнув при этом аргументы пессимистов величайшим научным методом – reductio ad absurdum.

 

 

  1. **Джеймс Тиберий Кирк/Спок.** **TOS** **,** **TAS** **,** **Kelvin** **.**



Итак, введём переменные q1, которая будет выражать оптимальное количество пары в выкладке (в т.ч. в т.н. триумвирате), и qA, которая будет выражать общее количество текстов в выкладке.

 

Количество текстов, посвящённых им на выкладках драбблов и мини второго уровня, было признано респондентами недостаточным.

 

Следовательно:

((q1/qA>6/38) И (q1/qA>5/25)) => ((q1/qA>0,16) И (q1/qA>0,2)) => q1>0,2.

Количество текстов, посвящённых им на выкладке ББ-квеста, было признано респондентами избыточным.

 

Следовательно:

(q1<5/9[не принимаем в расчёт пару Закари Куинто/Крис Пайн, а также работы с дженовым взаимодействием героев, само собой])=>q1/qA<0,55.

 

Таким образом, получаем, что оптимальное количество пары в выкладке – от двадцати до пятидесяти пяти процентов. При этом в ряде выкладок респонденты отметили нехватку пары в рамках Прайм-вселенной. Обозначим эту часть за q1-1.

 

Получим следующее:

 

Миди второго уровня: (q1-1)/(q1) = 2/4 = 0,5

 

ББ-квест: (q1-1)/(q1) = 1/5 = 0,2

 

Драбблы четвёртых уровня: (q1-1)/(qA) = 4/31 = 0,13

 

Исходя из этих данных, получим, что q1-1>0,5q1, q1-1>0,13qA. Кирка и Спока в рамках оригинального сериала и его полнометражных фильмах должно быть не меньше тринадцати процентов ото всей выкладки, и не меньше пятидесяти процентов от общего присутствия пейринга. Первая из цифр даёт нам ещё одну дополнительную информацию:

 

((q1-1>0,13qA) И (q1-1>0,5q1) И (0,2qA<q1<0,55qA)) =>(0,26qA<q1<0,55qA)

 

Таким образом, количество пары Джеймс Тиберий Кирк/Спок в общем должно быть не меньше двадцати шести, но не больше пятидесяти пяти процентов, причём не меньше тринадцати процентов должно принадлежать Кирку и Споку из оригинальной Вселенной.

 

  1. **Джеймс Тиберий Кирк/Леонард «Боунз» Маккой**. **TOS** **,** **TAS** **,** **Kelvin** **.**



Введём переменную q2, отвечающую за количество пары (в т.ч. в т.н. триумвирате) в выкладке.

Их не хватило на выкладке ББ-квеста и драбблов четвёртого уровня. Результаты были следующие:

 

ББ-квест: q2/qA = 1/9 = 0,11

 

Драбблы четвёртого уровня: q2/qA = 1/31 = 0,03

 

Следовательно:

 

((q2/qA > 0,11) И (q2/qA>0,3)) => q2/qA>0,11

 

Этой пары однозначно должно быть больше одиннадцати процентов. Но при этом есть дополнительные данные: на выкладке мини респонденты не высказывали активного недовольства, здесь q2/qA = 3/22 = 0,14. 

 

Отсюда вытекает следующее:

((q2/qA>0,11) И (q2/qA>=0,14)) => q2/qA>=0,14.

Таким образом, этой пары в выкладках должно быть не меньше четырнадцати процентов.

 

  1. **Леонард «Боунз» Маккой/Спок.** **TOS** **,** **TAS** **,** **Kelvin** **.**



Вводим q3, отвечающую за количество пары (в т.ч. в т.н. триумвирате) в выкладке.

На ББ-квесте она не была представлена, в драбблах обнаружился серьёзный недостаток, а на мини количество было признано приемлемым, но, судя по отзывам, нельзя назвать это иначе, как порогом, и неравенство мы вынуждены делать строгим. Больше, а не больше или равно.

 

В математическом выражении получим следующее:

 

((q3/qA>0/9) И (q3/qA>1/31) И (q3/qA>5/22)) => ((q3/qA>0,03) И (q3/qA>0,23)) => q3/qA>0,23.

 

Таким образом, Спока и Маккоя в выкладке команды должно быть больше двадцати трёх процентов.

 

  1. **Леонард «Боунз» Маккой/Павел Чехов.** **TOS** **,** **TAS** **,** **Kelvin** **.**



За количество работ с этой парой в выкладке примем переменную q4.

С Маккоем и Чеховым ситуация близка к парадоксу. Респонденты один раз отметили их избыточное количество, но ни разу не пытались заговорить о том, что пары мало. Вычисления в данной ситуации тоже будут специфические.

 

Мы вынуждены говорить о том, что капитану и райтерам важно не переборщить с данными героями, особенно если они не соблюдали вышеуказанные пропорции.

 

Обратимся, впрочем, к цифрам. Перебор с Маккоем и Чеховым был отмечен на выкладке мини, поэтому вычислять будем мы по ней, и вычислять строго, поскольку это количество – уже недопустимо.

 

(q4/qA<3/22) => q4/qA<0,14.

 

Таким образом, не стоит требовать от райтеров количества этой пары большего, чем четырнадцать процентов выкладки.

 

  1. **Пара не совсем статистических замечаний.** **Whole** **Verse** **.**



Отметим, что с рядом пар возникла ситуация, при которой само наличие их в выкладке уже означало, что команда «додала». Это Спок/Ухура, Жан-Люк Пикард/Кью и Гарак/Башир.

 

Первый же выложенный текст с парой Спок/Ухура успокоил респондента. Респонденты, обратившие свое внимание на пару Пикард/Кью, были довольны ещё с драбблов второго уровня.

 

Третья пара – самая противоречивая. Она не появлялась в выкладках команды до миди высокого рейтинга, но Элим Гарак и Джулиан Башир сами по себе периодически из тени выступали. Лишь во второй выкладке высокого рейтинга респондент высказал недовольство отсутствием пары. Из этого делаем однозначный вывод: Гарак/Башир более интересен респондентам именно в выкладках высокого рейтинга и должен быть в них представлен обязательно.

 

 

  1. **Итоги.**



Для подведения итогов возьмем величину qM – среднее арифметическое от количества текстов во всех текстовых выкладках команды, подвергнутых анализу (без учёта миди высокого уровня):

 

qM = (38+25+7+9+31+22+10)/7~=20.

 

В среднем выкладке, таким образом, будет около двадцати работ. Их наполнение должно быть следующим:

 

q1 = 26-55%

q1-1=13-27%

q2>=14%

q3>23%

q4<14%

 

Ещё три работы уйдут на джен и/или другие пары.

 

Обязательно должно быть: минимум три работы по оригинальному Джеймс Тиберий Кирк/Спок, и ещё минимум три – по Джеймс Тиберий Кирк/Спок Kelvin Timeline. Итого – шесть.

 

Ещё три работы должны быть по паре Джеймс Тиберий Кирк/Леонард «Боунз» Маккой и  пять – по Леонард «Боунз» Маккой/Спок. Итого – восемь.

 

Добавьте Спока с Ухурой, Гарака с Баширом и Пикарда с Кью, как мы и условились.

 

В итоге получите 6 + 8 +3 = 17 работ. Ещё три у вас в запасе, заполняйте их на ваш вкус. Один Маккой с Чеховым: всё-таки пара популярная, должна быть представлена, один Кирк с Ханом, на всякий случай, и ещё один Кирк со Споком (почему бы не дать волю шипперам пейринга Спок Прайм/Кирк альтернативной вселенной) – их у вас много всё равно уже не будет. Что вы говорите? Других сериалов мало? Маленьких пейрингов нет? Ну извините. Вы снова недодали.  Поздравляю!

 

  1. **Вывод.**



Таким образом, возвращаемся к исходной теореме (1, о фанфиках по «Звёздному Пути», Эренбург, 2016): одна команда по фандому «Звёздного Пути» не имеет возможности додать. С довольным видом ставим квадратик в правом углу, заштриховываем его, озвучиваем коллегам, что теорема доказана, и с грустью утверждаем:

**_Quod erat demonstrandum_ ** **_._ **


End file.
